un lugar al cual llamar hogar
by kurogane1602
Summary: después de que acabara la guerra de las tres facciones, en faccionar del diablo se encuentra tensa debido a que los maou quieren que ataque las otras dos facciones mientras estas están débiles, lo cual genera tensión entre los pilares. la cual empeora tras la llegada inoportuna de un yokai en el territorio del clan sitri.
1. aviso

**Bueno sé que el prólogo le gusta a algunos que lo leyeron, la idea que tuve al escribir el prólogo era hacer un naruto de que tenían unos 4 años para que fuera evolucionado paso a paso, pero mientras más pensaba la historia se alejaba de mi concepto original de la misma. Así que decidí que sería mejor dejaría la idea principal, para concénrame en cómo sería la idea principal de la historia, pues los cambios como en las edades y el aspecto del naruto serán como en él anime al principio, más adelante ira cambiando de manera gradual igualmente su nombre no será "naruto" desde el inicio. Bueno ya aclarado eso me gustaría que comentaran de cómo les gustaría que fuera de la historia a medida que avanza porque hay un límite en la imaginación creativa constante de una persona, también puede que plagi… digo que coja inspiración de otros fic por lo cual intenta dejar una nota de cualquiera fic me inspire y me gustaría pedir ayuda para los nombres de ciertos personajes personajes como lo son: señor y señora sitri y otros personajes del clan sitri como sirvientes y mayordomos, inclusos lo guardias y para los antagonistas de algunos arcos. Porque ya tengo la idea principal del primer capítulo la cual trata de cómo principalmente de cómo naruto llego al inframundo que fue lo que más problema me dio ya que no me convenció ninguna de las ideas originales que tenía por eso es que no subía el primer capítulo al principio eso y que tenía flojera de terminar el borrador que tenía en mente para el mismo. lord y lady sitri y otros personajes del clan sitri como sirvientes y mayordomos, inclusos lo guardias y para los antagonistas de algunos arcos. Porque ya tengo la idea principal del primer capítulo la cual trata de cómo principalmente de cómo naruto llego al inframundo que fue lo que más problema me dio ya que no me convenció ninguna de las ideas originales que tenía por eso es que no subía el primer capítulo al principio eso y que tenía flojera de terminar el borrador que tenía en mente para el mismo. lord y lady sitri y otros personajes del clan sitri como sirvientes y mayordomos, inclusos lo guardias y para los antagonistas de algunos arcos. Porque ya tengo la idea principal del primer capítulo la cual trata de cómo principalmente de cómo naruto llego al inframundo que fue lo que más problema me dio ya que no me convenció ninguna de las ideas originales que tenía por eso es que no subía el primer capítulo al principio eso y que tenía flojera de terminar el borrador que tenía en mente para el mismo. lord y lady sitri y otros personajes del clan sitri como sirvientes y mayordomos, inclusos lo guardias y para los antagonistas de algunos arcos. Porque ya tengo la idea principal del primer capítulo la cual trata de cómo principalmente de cómo naruto llego al inframundo que fue lo que más problema me dio ya que no me convenció ninguna de las ideas originales que tenía por eso es que no subía el primer capítulo al principio eso y que tenía flojera de terminar el borrador que tenía en mente para el mismo. ****lord y lady sitri y otros personajes del clan sitri como sirvientes y mayordomos, inclusos lo guardias y para los antagonistas de algunos arcos**.**Porque ya tengo la idea principal del primer capítulo la cual trata de cómo principalmente de cómo naruto llego al inframundo que fue lo que más problema me dio ya que no me convenció ninguna de las ideas originales que tenía por eso es que no subía el primer capítulo al principio eso y que tenía flojera de terminar el borrador que tenía en mente para el mismo. y el capitulo 1 lo estaré subiendo como máximo para la primera semana de diciembre**


	2. prologo

**El inicio**

**Mundo humano **

Se puede ver una pelirroja que estaba corriendo a través de un bosque especial mientras cargaba un pequeño bulto de mantas que abrasaba fuertemente contra su pecho, mientras intentaba que no pasara nada a su paquete.

"'jadeo' creo que ya lo perdí 'jadeo'" detectó la pelirroja mientras se recostaba un árbol para recuperar el aliento, sata que escucho una voz no muy lejos de su posición la cual hiso que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera.

—Sigue corre más rápido humano, corre para que pueda disfrutar todo el tiempo posible de esta casería- se oyó la vos de un hombre a través del espeso follaje.

"Minato por favor, ven pronto no creo que pueda resistir por más tiempo" con ese pensamiento en mente comenzando a correr de nuevo.

**Un par de horas después**

Se puede ver a la pelirroja respirando pesadamente mientras esta de rodillas intentando alejarse del hombre que la perseguía.

—Fue una buena cacería humana, como recompensa por aguantar tanto tiempo te daré una muerte rápida y sin mucho dolor - mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja.

—Por favor, déjame ir.— respondiendo mientras intenta ponerse de pie y seguir corriendo, apretando inconscientemente más el bulto de mantas en su pecho para protegerlo por instintiva.

—Lo siento humana, esto no es personal alguien me va paga mucho dinero por deshacerme de ti. —Mientras el procedimiento a levantar a la mujer del suelo, el acto seguido de torcerle el cuello de una manera rápida, el momento en el que viola el soltó como la caía igual a una muñeca que le cortan los hilos.

"bien ahora tengo que hacer que parezca un suicidio", pero algo así como la mujer que aún lo intrigaba era aún sostenida aquel bulto de manta contra su pecho aun estando muerta. "Que era tan importante para esta humana para estar protegiéndolo en su pecho aun con el cuello roto de esa forma". cuando quito los brazos de la pelirroja de bulto, no esperaba lo que estaba debajo de ella. Era un bebe que parecía tener alrededor de unos meses, el cual era clara mente un yokai debido a las dos orejas de zorro rubias sobre su cabeza. "un bebe, vaya esto es inesperado, me pagaré para matar a la humana pero que yo tenga nada de un bebe que esté contigo ahora, podría venderlo en el mercado negro tengo entendido que los yokai valen mucho dinero" para acto seguido retirar de manera brusca al bebe de pecho de la humana lo que provocó que empezará a llorar con fuerza. "Sí, tienes fuerza en esos pulmones este mocoso, bueno después de que me paguen decidiré que hacer contigo, aunque no tengamos mal ver si me darían un extra si les llevo a este pequeño". cuerpo de la pelirroja exactamente al lugar que le dijo que la colgara para después sacar una cuerda y atarla al rededor del cuello de la mujer, para después de colgarla en un camino que se suponía que era muy transitado por los lugareños, para luego sacar de un lado de su kimono una hoja de papel.

–Bien ya termine, ahora tengo que ir al punto de encuentro que se encuentra al sur de mi posición actual para obtener mi paga por este trabajo. - luego aclarar el rumbo que tomaría para el punto de reunión, recogió sus cosas que estaban cerca del árbol en el que colgó a la mujer pelirroja, sin olvidar al ser que traía la humana.

* * *

**Momentos más tarde, en la noche**

Esperando en el punto de encuentro se puede ver 4 figuras las cuales estaban flanqueando a cada lado de lo que parecían un palanquín que tenían una apariencia entre rojo y negro, con el kanji para 9 en color dorado, lo que más llamativo de las figuras era sus máscaras que parecían estar esto de porcelana pulida que parecían estar unidas a sus caras.

—Donde se encuentra, ya está retrasado por más de 15 minutos— la figura de una mujer dentro del palanquín le confirmó a sus guardias, con una voz que era más que clara que estaba molesta de aquel hombre llegara tarde.

No lo sabemos, mi señora, cuando se contrató para que hiciera este trabajo se le especifica la importancia del tiempo - le responde los 4 al unísono como si la pregunta fuera de cada uno de ellos.

Pasaron alrededor de otros 15 minutos para que un hombre alto, de cabello y ojos castaños, y con una piel oscura saliera del bosque que rodeaba el claro en el que se encontraban actualmente.

—Llegas 30 minutos tarde, kaito ayanami. Esperaba que al menos los de tus tipos eran puntuales. —La mujer en el palanquín recalcó en un todo que demuestra tanto su irritación como su posición superior a él.

-mis disculpas mi señora pero sus subordinados me dijeron que solo me deberían encargarme de romperle el cuello, no me dijeron que tenía que cumplir un horario. - respondió el ahora conocido como kaito con un ligero toque de molestia en su voz, porque esa mujer que se creía mejor que él ya que desde su punto de vista no era más que un animal tratando de parecer un humano que eran aún más bajo que esas bestias yokai.

—Te atreves a corregirme a mí, tu que en cuya especie eres un ser inferior— detrás de la figura femenina se verá ver cómo varias sombras más delgadas que daban la apariencia de salir de su cuerpo se movió de forma salvaje debido a su furia creciente debido al demonio frente a ella. - Ahora dime, lograste matar a la humana como se te solicito.

—Si mi señora, la humana está muerta de la manera que me dijo que lo hiciera, le torcí el cuello y la colgué en el camino en el que me pidió que la pusiera. - fue la respuesta a los regañadientes del pelicastaño, debido a su irritación de referencia constantemente a esa animal de manera cortes mientras ella lo desprecia abiertamente.

—Me complace saber que a pesar de todo los tipos de tu tipo todas pueden seguir unas simples intrusiones, denle el pago correspondiente. - una las 4 figuras saco una bolsa mediana de dinero y se la arrojo a los pies al demonio.

Agachándose para poder recoger la bolsa del piso se dio cuenta de algo. —Mi señora, si me permite esta no es la cantidad que se me prometió por hacer esto. - Ahora estaba realmente molesto de que no solo lo despreciaba abiertamente, sino que ahora no estaba allí pagando la cantidad establecida.

—Considere el resto como una compensación por hacer perder mi valioso tiempo, por llegar tarde a nuestro encuentro. - declaro de una manera más altanera posible.

La paciencia de kaito llegó al límite. - escúchame bien maldito animal o me pagas lo que acordamos o lo sacare de los cadáveres de estos títeres tuyos y de venderte como el maldito animal que eres. - después de terminar su declaración se comenzó a posicionar en una posición de combate.

—Crees que tus amenazas me asustan, no eres más que un ser inferior que incluso entre los de tus tipos eres el escalón más bajo de la cadena alimenticia - mientras que las figuras femeninas salía del palanquín de una manera que se podría identificar fácilmente su arrogancia salía —ahora quiero que te pongas de rodillas y me pidas perdón por tu falta de respeto a mi persona. - declaro la mujer con rasgos de zorros con nueve colas oscuras que se mecían de manera perezosa, mientras ella chascar los dedos para que dé entre los árboles salieran más de 20 personas que poseían las mismas máscaras de porcelana que los 4 que cargaban el palanquín con la excepción de que estos de que estaban armados con espadas.

Kaito apretando sus dientes con fuerza, avia que era un buen combatiente mano a mano aun entre los demonios de clase baja que conocía, pero ni si quisiera un demonio de clase media podría combatir a más de 20 enemigos armados y un kit de 9 colas, con lo cual solo tenía una sola salida si quería seguir vivo después de esto. Descartando su orgullo se comenzó a inclinar a los pies de la mujer zorro.

—Vez que no era fue tan difícil— para acto seguido levanto el pie y lo puso en su cabeza para que la misma tocara el piso —ahora quiero que digas 'mirasaki-sama por favor perdone la insolencia de este demonio de clase baja, no era mi tención faltarle el respeto a usted de esa manera '. - le ordeno mientras pisaba más fuerte la cabeza de kaito contra el piso.

—M-mirasaki-sama por favor perdone la insolencia de este d-demonio de clase baja, no era mi tención faltarle el respeto a usted de esa manera. - escupió cada palabra como si del peor veneno se tratase.

—Vez no fue tan difícil o ¿si? - Preguntar en un tono sarcástico mientras aumenta la fuerza con la que pisaba su cabeza, para después de unos segundos más levantar el pastel —ahora quiero que beses mi píese, que cojas tu recompensa que esta comparativa daño te está dando y que nunca vuelvas a aparecer delante de mí nunca más si valoras tu vida demonio. - para después de terminar de hablar, una malvada sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en su cara al ver un pelicastaño humillarse a sí mismo aún más frente a ella, mientras cumplía con lo que ella le ordeno y salía de su vista lo más rápido posible . Después de que él se fuera del claro en el que se sintió ella se dio la vuelta de la manera más arrogantemente asiendo que sus colas se movieron de manera que demostraba su poder superior ante cualquiera que la viera,

* * *

**Mientras tanto con kaito**

Estaba extremadamente molesto por el descaro de esa mujer y por la forma en que lo avia tratado, como si ella fuera de alguien superior a él porque ella no era más que un animal sucio a su vista y como se atrevió a hacerlo arrodillarse en el piso, pidiendo disculpas por exigirle que le pagara lo que le avían prometido por este trabajo. "maldita bestia, la próxima vez que me encuentre con ella va a pagar por esta humillación, pero como la paga por esto", mientras caminaba devuelta al lugar donde avía dejado sus cosas comenzaron a oír el llanto de un bebe, que al oírlo se le formo una sonrisa malvada. "Por supuesto usaremos al mocoso de la mujer que me contrato para matar, esa era la mejor forma de venganza posible".

Empezando a preparar su plan de venganza contra mirasaki, kaito se acerca al bebe yokai que en los años por venir no la espera más que un futuro lleno de tragedias y mucha sangre por venir.

* * *

**quiero agradecer al usuario ****Zafir09 por darme ideas por los nombre de los personajes.**


End file.
